1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to mobile devices and error correction methods used in the mobile devices, and more particularly to a mobile device and a method for correcting errors occurring in attention (AT) commands of the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
A user identity module (UIM) is a chipset used in mobile phones, and is composed of a memory chip. Information, such as telephone numbers and network numbers, are usually stored in the memory chip of the UIM chipset. A mobile device may include one or more UIM chipsets, such as a mobile phone having a single UIM chipset or a dual UIM chipset, e.g., a first UIM chipset and a second UIM chipset. To use a dual-mode function of the mobile device, the first UIM chipset may communicate with the second UIM chipset using attention (AT) commands.
However, errors may occur when the AT commands are processed by the first UIM chipset or the second UIM chipset. In this situation, the mobile device cannot respond to the AT commands using one of the UIM chipsets, so that the dual-mode function of the mobile device is disabled. Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for correcting errors occurring in AT commands of the mobile device, to overcome the above-mentioned problems.